19 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:30 Jest jak jest - odc. 7/19 - Piękna klientka 06:00 Savannah - odc.7 (Savannah ep.7); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 06:45 Był taki dzień - 19 lipca; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Do przerwy 0:1 - Odc. 4/7 Ucieczka - txt. str.777; serial TVP 08:40 Kadra 2012; magazyn 08:55 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Dylemat Maksa, odc. 9 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Maxwell's dillema ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:25 Ziarno; magazyn 09:50 Gwiezdny Pirat - Gwiezdny pirat odc. 1/7 - txt. str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1998) 10:20 Zwierzęta świata - Dole i niedole rodziny szympansów - odc. 4 (Chimp Family Fortunes); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:45 Koma. pl - odc. 4; magazyn 11:00 XXIII Światowe Dni Młodzieży w Sydney - transmisja 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Łossskot! na Festiwalu Era Nowe Horyzonty; felieton 13:20 Hallo Szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy - txt. str.777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1978) 15:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 69 - Gospodarz domowy; serial komediowy TVP 15:25 Łossskot! na Festiwalu Era Nowe Horyzonty; felieton 15:40 BBC w Jedynce - Dzikie Chiny - odc. 3 Tybet (Wild China) - txt. str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:30 Śmiechu warte - odc. 593; program rozrywkowy; 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Znowu razem (Back to You and Me(Home Again)) 81'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Szczenięca miłość, odc. 13 (Puppy love); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Gliniarz z metropolii (Metro) - txt. str.777 112'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:25 Męska rzecz... - Ludzie mafii (Made Men) 86'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1999) 23:55 Kino nocnych marków - Halloween VI: Przekleństwo Michaela Myersa (Halloween - The Curse of Michael Myers) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 01:20 Ginger i Fred (Ginger e Fred) 121'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1985) 03:28 Był taki dzień - 19 lipca; felieton 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygrywka - odc. 4 - Po nitce do kłębka; serial przygodowy TVP 06:45 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:10 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 8; magazyn 07:35 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Albatros" 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 230 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 83 - txt. str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 84 - txt. str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 90; serial TVP 10:25 Jak się nie ubierać (seria VI) - Matka panny młodej - odc. 4 (Mother of the bride) - txt. str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:25 Gwiazdy w południe - Śniadanie u Tiffany'ego (Breakfast at Tiffany's) - txt. str.777 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1961) 13:20 Song of Songs - Festiwal nie tylko dla wierzących - 2008; reportaż 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1536 - txt. str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 954 Wiesiek chce być emerytem; telenowela TVP 15:10 Podróże z żartem - Z artystami ; program rozrywkowy 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 311 Fatalna pomyłka; serial TVP 17:05 Brzydula Betty - odc. 10 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:55 Mecz towarzyski - w piłce nożnej: FC Liverpool - Wisła Kraków 18:50 Panorama - / w przerwie meczu/ 19:55 Sopot Hit Festiwal - Sopot Hit Festiwal - nominacje (4) 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - To je to czyli czeski wieczór ; program rozrywkowy 21:05 Graj Piękny Cyganie - XII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2008 (1) 22:00 Graj Piękny Cyganie - XII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2008 (2) 23:00 Graj Piękny Cyganie - XII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2008 (3) 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Sport Telegram 00:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - W cieniu mordercy (A Killer Within) 93'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:00 Europa da się lubić - Europa przebojowa 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Power Rangers (330, 331) - serial SF, USA 07.15 Przygody w siodle (25, 26) - serial familijny, Australia/Kanada, wyk. Sophie Bennett 08.15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.45 Gwiezdny cyrk - program rozr. 10.45 Nowe przygody Elzy z afrykańskiego buszu - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Tommy Lee Wallace 12.45 Czarodziejki (105) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Się kręci - program rozr. 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - kwalifikacje 15.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz Polska - Egipt 16.45 Halo, Hans! (5) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (235) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Nowak 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Spadkobiercy - program rozr. 20.00 Ten pierwszy raz - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, reż. Raja Gosnell, wyk. Drew Barrymore, David Arquette 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Rodzinne grzechy - dramat, USA 2004, reż. Graeme Clifford, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Deanna Milligan, Kathleen Wilhoite 00.15 Kika - komediodramat, Hiszpania 1993 02.30 Ale kasa! - teleturniej 03.30 Zakazana kamera 05.10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.05 Telesklep 08.05 Sylvester i Tweety na tropie (5, 6/13) - serial animowany 09.00 Druga twarz - reality show 10.05 Projekt plaża 10.40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.10 Sopot Festival 2006: Jak za dawnych lat - koncert 11.45 Superniania - reality show 12.40 Na Wspólnej (887-889) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.55 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 15.35 Siłacze: Strongman - rozr. 16.40 Batman Forever - film przygodowy, USA 1995 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 5 (72): Eksperyment z jajem - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant, Tomasz Kot, Tamara Arciuch 20.35 Niania 5 (73): Piąty mąż Janiny - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant 21.10 Kosmiczni kowboje - film przygodowy, USA 2000, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Tommy Lee Jones 23.50 Niewinna krew - horror, USA 1992, reż. John Landis, wyk. Anne Parlfaud, David Proval 01.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 02.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.10 Telesklep 03.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.20 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Szwecji 07.20 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.50 Pokemon (289, 290) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.50 Gwiazdor i dzieciaki - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997 10.55 Idol - reality show 12.00 Mała czarna - talk show 13.00 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 13.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Meksyku 15.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz Włochy - Kuba 17.00 Trampolina - reality show 18.00 Idol - reality show 19.05 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 20.05 Małolaty Ninja na wojennej ścieżce - film familijny, USA 1995, reż. Simon S. Sheen 21.50 15.10 do Yumy - western, USA 23.55 Kamieńska (5) - serial sensacyjny, Rosja, reż. Jurij Moroz, wyk. Jelena Jakowlewa, Siergiej Garmasz 00.55 Poza prawem - komediodramat, RFN/USA 1986 03.05 Wydarzenia, Sport 03.40 Pet Shop Boys: A Life In Pop - koncert 04.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.55 TV Market 05.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6:05 Telesklep 7:40 Music Chat 8:15 Klan Walkerów (4) 8:45 Klan Walkerów (5) 9:15 Frasier (6/24) 9:45 Frasier (7/24) 10:15 Frasier (8/24) 10:45 Frasier (9/24) 11:15 Frasier (10/24) 11:45 Umarli nie potrzebują pledu 13:35 Czołg 15:50 Przyjaciele (5) 16:25 Przyjaciele (6) 16:55 Przyjaciele (7) 17:25 Przyjaciele (8) 17:55 Przyjaciele (9) 18:25 Diabli nadali (18) 18:55 Diabli nadali (19) 19:25 Diabli nadali (20) 19:55 Diabli nadali (21) 20:25 Diabli nadali (22) 20:55 Na przedmieściach 23:00 Zwariowane wakacje 0:40 Pupilka profesora 2:20 Wróżki 3:25 Laski na czacie 4:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:25 Rzeka kłamstwa - odc. 1 89'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Jowita Miondlikowska, Marzena Trybuła, Grzegorz Wons, Hanna Skarżanka, Waldemar Kownacki, Jacek Kawalec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (22) Alicja Majewska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 1/7* - Na zamku straszy; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zwierzowiec - Noworodek i zwierzęta w domu odc. 91; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wileński smak (56); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Olga Jarzębińska; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 XXIII Światowe Dni Młodzieży w Sydney - transmisja (XXIII Światowe Dni Młodzieży w Sydney - transmisja) kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Dzika Polska - Pustułki w wyższej półki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Król Maciuś I; film fabularny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Był raz dobry świat; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 7/7* - Miłość Piotra; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Jednorożec (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Stacyjka - odc. 5 "Bunt Teresy"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Czarodziej z Harlemu; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Opole 2008 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Zawód: reżyser - Emir Kusturica; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Duże dzieci - (88); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 7/7* - Miłość Piotra; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Jednorożec (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Stacyjka - odc. 5 "Bunt Teresy"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Był raz dobry świat; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Czarodziej z Harlemu; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zawód: reżyser - Emir Kusturica; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:24 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:27 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:18 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ballada o szkle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:13 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Słońce wschodzi na Wschodniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:04 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Półkowniki - Wierna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:01 Polska będzie taka jak my - hip hopowa modlitwa; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:33 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:58 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Dania; STEREO 01:00 Msza Święta - Światowe Dni Młodzieży; STEREO 04:01 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Pablo Picasso. Raj odzyskany 08:20 Portrety 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 L jak las 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:24 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:27 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:18 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ballada o szkle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:13 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Słońce wschodzi na Wschodniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:04 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Półkowniki - Wierna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Lato z Telewizją Gdańsk, Pruszcz Gdański 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Lato z Telewizją Gdańsk, Pruszcz Gdański 20:01 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:01 Polska będzie taka jak my - hip hopowa modlitwa; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:00 Znaki 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:33 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:58 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Dania; STEREO 01:00 Msza Święta - Światowe Dni Młodzieży; STEREO 04:01 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Lato z Telewizją Szczecin, Mrzeżyno 08:15 Sonar 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Zielona wyspa 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:24 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:27 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:18 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ballada o szkle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:13 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Słońce wschodzi na Wschodniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:04 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Półkowniki - Wierna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Lato z Telewizją Szczecin, Rewal 17:00 Fabryka mieczy 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Śladami zbrodni 18:30 Lato z Telewizją Szczecin, Rewal 19:07 Koncert 20:01 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:01 Polska będzie taka jak my - hip hopowa modlitwa; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:05 Między Odrą a Renem 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:33 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:58 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Dania; STEREO 01:00 Msza Święta - Światowe Dni Młodzieży; STEREO 04:01 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Chłopi - odc. 4/13 Wesele; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Guzikowcy (Knoflikari) 102'; czarna komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); reż.:Petr Zelenka; wyk.:Petr Zelenka, Jiri Kodet, Michaela Pavlatova, Eva Holubova, David W. Cerny, Vladimir Dlouhy, David Charap, Frantisek Cerny, Alena Prochazkova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Wyrośli z lat 80. - Paul Weller - Studio 150 (Paul Weller - Studio 150); program muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lato z polską animacją - Ptak; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Lato z polską animacją - Admirał; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - Bajka; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zimerman i Bernstein - IV Koncert fortepianowy Beethovena (Beethoven, Klavierkonzert nr. IV) kraj prod.Niemcy (1989); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Wizjoner (Vision Man) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (1997); reż.:William Long; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Rozmowy kontrolowane 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 W życiu jak w teatrze - Moje życie z filmem; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 16 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej. Wrocław '95 - Mariusz Kiljan w piosenkach ze spektaklu "Słyszę czasem kroki"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Z pamiętnika mej duszy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Od ucha do ucha - Kabaret Potem przedstawia - Serca jak motyle; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Lato z polską animacją - Schody; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Lato z polską animacją - En Face; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Lato z polską animacją - Niebieska kula; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Słoneczna aleja (Sonnenallee); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie - Rozmowa 3. Studia; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Z krwi i ciała mego (My Flesh and Blood) 84'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Jonathan Karsh; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Kino nocne - Pianistka (Pianiste, La) 125'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Austria, Niemcy, Polska (2001); reż.:Michael Haneke; wyk.:Isabelle Huppert, Annie Girardot, Benoit Magimel; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:45 Lato z polską animacją - Schody; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Lato z polską animacją - En Face; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Lato z polską animacją - Niebieska kula; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Jazz-Club Kultura - Song of Nice Death; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Siła bezsilnych - Bądź wierny, idź; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Zakręty dziejów - Zaginione złote miasta; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Tajemnice Majów; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Dziedzictwo inków; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Marynarze z Polesia; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zapomniana flotylla; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Dzieje Polaków - Zapomniana matka Żydów; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Z gorącego serca - "Żegota"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Odwiedziny; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kulisy III RP - Wyborczy język; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Historia i dokument - Errata do biografii - January Grzędziński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kontrowersje - Dziedzictwo I RP. Miasto. Między dworkiem a dworem.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Dom Polski - Kamienica mieszczańska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Bogaty w Miłosierdzie. Papież w Polsce 2002; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Po co nam to było - W gronie mistrzów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Historia i dokument - Katyń - zbrodnia i wielkie kłamstwo; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Historia i dokument - Errata do biografii - January Grzędziński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Historia i dokument - Katyń - zbrodnia i wielkie kłamstwo; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (12) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Klub@ 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 Smaki Azji: Tajpej (8) 10:00 MacGyver (138) 11:00 MacGyver (139) 12:00 Wielka podróż (3-ost.) 14:00 Hokeiści 16:00 Star Trek: Kara (61) 17:00 Star Trek: Podżegacz (62) 18:00 Żebro Adama 18:30 Flintstonowie (1) 19:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 19:30 Paczka (9) 20:00 Romy i Michele na zjeździe absolwentów 22:00 Król ringu 0:00 Kościół w potrzebie: W stronę słońca 0:30 Wolność Słowa 1:00 Octava dies 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 3:00 Reporterzy 3:30 MacGyver (139) 4:30 Zakończenie programu Religia.TV 6:55 Telesklep 7:55 Nowy Testament: Panie ja wierzę (19) 8:25 Juan Diego - posłaniec z Guadelupe 9:05 Benedykt XVI: Człowiek, który umiłował prawdę 10:05 Pociąg do Lednicy 10:35 Malta religijna 11:30 Zwyczajna świętość 12:00 Katedry (2) 12:55 Patryk - odważny pasterz 13:30 Anielska kuchnia 13:45 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa (10/13) 14:30 Kruchta kulturalna 15:00 Bez kadzidła 15:30 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (6/13) 16:20 Dziecko zwane Jezus (1/2) 18:05 Skalpel i dusza 18:35 Nieznani - zapomniani 19:05 Don Matteo 2 (9/16) 20:05 2001: Odyseja kosmiczna 22:30 Dziecko zwane Jezus (1/2) 0:15 Rozmównica 1:09 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 8:05 Lekkoatletyka - Golden League w Paryżu 10:05 Goalissimo - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 W sportowym stylu - magazyn sportowy 11:30 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: rosja - argentyna 12:40 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng w Liege - sport 13:25 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: urugwaj - iran 14:25 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Triatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w RPA 14:40 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: senegal - urugwaj 16:10 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: wyspy salomona - portugalia 17:40 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: salwador - włochy 19:10 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: iran - francja 20:35 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: portugalia - salwador 21:40 Showman - reportaż 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:30 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 23:00 Piłka nożna - dyscyplina sportowa, mecz towarzyski: fc liverpool - wisła kraków 00:45 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng w Barcelonie - inny 2:05 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Zabójstwo Jamesa Bowdena 8:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 10:00 Arka Noego (1/2) 12:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 14:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Wąż piekielny (1) 16:00 O własnych siłach 18:00 Niespodziewana miłość 20:00 10.5: Apokalipsa (1/2) 22:00 Obcy przyjaciel 0:00 Bractwo zabójców 2:00 Niespodziewana miłość 4:00 Zabójstwo Jamesa Bowdena Canal + 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Szansa 9:10 SexiPistols 10:50 Łapu-capu extra 11:30 Niagara 13:05 Wielkie czasopisma (1/3) 14:05 Premiera: Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Kapucynka czubata - małpa posługująca się narzędziami (9/13) 14:40 Gdyby Słońce było bogiem 16:15 Miłość i inne nieszczęścia 17:50 Dobry rok 20:00 Premiera: Ostrza chwały 21:40 Taxi 4 23:20 Dead Silence 0:50 Nagrody Darwina 2:30 Beautiful 3:30 Jedź i długo nie wracaj 5:25 Życie jest muzyką Canal + Film 7:00 Kaktus 8:35 Spragnieni Doyle'a 9:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Bohater z metra (12/15) 10:00 Łapu-capu 10:10 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk ucieka (1) 10:55 A właśnie, że tak! 12:35 Byle do Kalifornii 14:00 Złodziejka 15:30 Mexican 17:35 Ikonoklaści 3: Ford i Koons 18:25 Chleb powszedni 20:00 Tristram Shandy: Wielka bujda 21:35 Miss Potter 23:05 Ostrza chwały 0:40 Nieznajoma 2:40 Za cenę życia 4:25 Pan Tadeusz Canal + Sport 7:00 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu 8:35 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 10:10 Pokochajmy się 12:10 Deser: Zmiana ról 12:35 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA Action 13:10 Żużel: Drużynowy Puchar Świata 16:45 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Paryżu 18:50 Żużel: Drużynowy Puchar Świata 22:30 9. kompania 0:55 Łapu-capu extra 1:30 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 3:30 Kto ją zabił? 5:25 Grubasem być National Geographic Channel 6:00 Za kulisami: Największe pokazy lotnicze na świecie 7:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Pingwiny 7:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Bąbelki wielorybów 8:00 Podniebne potwory 9:00 Sekcja dinozaura 10:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 11:00 Ukryte światy: Pingwiny z Patagonii 11:30 Ukryte światy: Królewska antylopa 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Drapacz chmur w Nowym Jorku 13:00 Megamiasta: Najwyższy wieżowiec świata 14:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia (5) 14:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia (2) 15:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia (3) 15:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia (4) 16:00 Zatopienie Belgrano 17:00 Zatopić niszczyciela 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojskowy transport lotniczy 19:00 Wielki Mur Chiński: Najeźdźcy z północy 20:00 Wielki Mur Chiński: W obronie smoka 21:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci 22:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Czysta nauka: Bliskie spotkania 23:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Tajemnice kosmosu: Pozaziemskie safari 0:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Aurelia 1:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Niebieski Księżyc 2:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Czysta nauka: Spotkać obcych 3:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kręgi w zbożu 4:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: UFO 5:00 Maraton: Czy jesteśmy sami?: Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Księżyca Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku